


Sugar Sweet, All for Me

by justanothernobody



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), F/F, Female NCT Ensemble, Filthy, Futanari, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vaginal Sex, the first tag basically describes it, this fic rly just goes all over the place hshdhsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: "You always work so hard, Markie," Johnny whispers, lips by her ear. Her hands run over her shoulders, skimming over the fabric. It slips under the collar of her striped blouse, ghosting over her skin. She feels Mark shiver under her touch. It's so cute that she's sensitive, and Johnny gladly exploits the fact to full extent. "Let me take care of you, darling."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Sugar Sweet, All for Me

**Author's Note:**

> mark's outfit inspo: https://pin.it/2ANReUD  
> johnny's outfit inspo: https://pin.it/1qLdAaR
> 
> note that this fic has a futanari character (as mentioned in the tag). if you're uncomfortable with that, then this fic isn't for you. other than that, i hope you enjoy!

Tuesday, 1 p.m. sharp.

  
  


Johnny tugs the sun visor down. The back of it has a mirror, which Johnny uses to touch up her makeup. Granted, the person Johnny is visiting wouldn't even mind if Johnny doesn't look her best - hell, Johnny could come bare-faced and  _ she _ wouldn't even care. But Johnny likes to look her very best. She uncaps the tube of purple lipstick and applies it on her lips. She presses her lips together and admires her work. 

  
  


Technically speaking, Johnny is coming uninvited to the office. But then again, Johnny's done that many times - to the point where the security team guarding the building knows her quite well. Johnny fluffs up her hair one last time, before she turns the key to switch the engine of her car off. She pushes the sun visor back up, then opens the door and steps out. 

  
  


Johnny makes her way out of the parking lot and walks to the main entrance. Her dress shoes tap against the pavement, resounding with every step she takes. The company's employees pass by her, no doubt coming back from their lunch breaks. The lobby is crowded when she gets in. 

  
  


The security that checks her handbag in the lobby nods her way. She shoots them a smile, then walks up to the elevators by the front desk. She waits for it to arrive at her floor, climbs in, and stands restlessly with the throng of people inside. 

  
  


Most of them step out on the 7th level, and by the 12th everyone is gone except for her. She leans against the handlebar of the elevator as she waits to get to five floors more.

  
  


_ Ding.  _

  
  


The 17th floor is quieter than the other floors. Johnny was told that from the 15th floor up were offices of the higher-ups, so there aren't cubicles taking up space and instead she is greeted with a corridor. She passes by three rooms, and then knocks at the door. 

  
  


The soft  _ come in _ she gets in reply prompts her to pull the door open. Inside is her fiancé, Mark Lee - head of finances at NCT corporations. 

  
  


She can easily notice the way Mark perks up when she sees Johnny enter. Mark's position in the company is esteemed, enough so that she gets her own private office on a floor that's all to herself. The only other person situated on this floor is her secretary, just two doors down.

  
  


Still standing, Johnny wraps her arm around Mark's shoulder. Mark's head leans to her side. She continues skimming through the pages of documents atop her desk. 

  
  


Johnny smiles — it's so characteristic of Mark to try and stay focused on work even when she's here. To others, it can come off as rude. But Johnny knows well that Mark likes to finish what she has started, be it in her work or personal life. 

Johnny's fingers gently caress her knuckles - up and down each curve, softly so it doesn't distract the younger. She's still poring over the reports, flipping the pages with her free hand. Johnny tries to read some of the words printed on them. She feels Mark squeeze her hand in response. Johnny smiles, helplessly, because Mark is too cute for her heart sometimes — read:  _ all the time.  _

  
  


After all, Mark has a beautiful face — from the sharp angles of her jaw to her delicate hands, with the silver engagement ring wrapped around her finger. From the way she walks, confident and proud, the clack of her heels resounding as it hits polished floors. And the way Mark talks, so kind that it makes Johnny's heart skip a beat. And even now, when she's reading a file while Johnny holds her in a half-embrace. 

  
  


It's not as if Johnny has never thought about it — in fact she has, more than a handful of times. She is a photographer, after all. She seeks out beauty in things and immortalises the sight with clicks of her camera. Maybe it's because they've known each other since they were so, so young. Johnny feels as if she's known Mark forever, as if they were destined to meet on that day Mark's family moved in next door to hers. 

  
  


For sure, their lives are intertwined into each other so tightly. Johnny has seen Mark grow up, and vice versa. She's heard a lifetime of comments on how attached at the hip they were, and how strong their friendship was. It seemed like fate that Johnny fell in love with Mark too - with her sweet laughs and her kind words and her bubbly personality. And the day they officially got together was the most unforgettable day of Johnny's life. 

  
  


Mark and Johnny — just how it was, and always forever will be. 

  
  


Johnny knows Mark's done reading when her body slacks against the back of the office chair. The report in her hands falls atop her desk, Mark stares at the company logo printed on the front page. Mark lets out a sigh and Johnny squeezes her hand in comfort. 

  
  


"A lot of work, again, today?" Johnny asks, moving so she can look at Mark a bit better. Her lover looks tired — hands massaging the bridge of her nose and her eyes closed in rest. she's still staring at the front cover forlornly. Johnny can guess just how massive her workload is. 

  
  


"Doyoung caught me slacking off," she says, making air-quotations. "Now she's using it as an excuse to make me do her work and take a vacation. It's some coffee shop project, and I think unnie is doing it for her new girlfriend."

  
  


Johnny laughs. It is so like Mark to go somewhere amidst her packed schedule. That's just how Mark is. "Where did you go this time?" 

  
  


Mark looks down at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her blazer. She won't meet Johnny's eyes. "I was trying to find an anniversary present for you," she mumbles. 

  
  


Johnny's heart melts. After all these years, she still can't wrap her mind over how sweet Mark is. She kisses Mark's temple, and then cups her cheek. 

  
  


"I'll bribe Doyoung to give you a day off, okay?" 

  
  


Mark hums, closing her eyes and leaning into Johnny's palm. A knock is heard, and a voice comes through.

  
  


"Miss Lee? I'd like to give the report on the new project." Ah, it must be Mark's secretary - Jaemin. Johnny pulls away from Mark, and she swears she hears Mark whine softly in response. Jaemin comes in, a pile of papers in hand, Johnny sits across the desk from her, and mouths soon. 

  
  


Jaemin puts the papers on her desk with a huff. She takes the topmost report, "This one is last month's financial report." Another one, "The files Taeyong wanted you to review." And another one, "And this one is the budgeting plan for the product we'll release this October. 

  
  


Mark sighs. If possible, she sinks down further into her chair. Jaemin's lips quirk up. but she doesn't comment on it. "And these are all the documents that need your stamp and signature. It's due in two days."

  
  


Mark combs her fingers through her hair, mussing up her neatly-combed strands of hair. It falls messily, locks of hair loose from the low bun by her nape.

  
  


"Don't forget that we have a meeting with an investor tomorrow, at noon," Jaemin reminds, before she excuses herself out of Mark's office. 

  
  


“I'm tired of reading reports all day,” Mark sighs.Her lips stick out in a pout, making her look like a sulky child. Johnny laughs lightly, before standing up and making her way back beside Mark. 

  
  


Mark leans back against her office chair, staring up at the older with curious eyes. Johnny grins, as she pushes Mark's chair back to make room for her to fit in the space between it and her desk. When she leans down to be level with Mark's face, Mark pushes Johnny's glasses up to rest atop her head. The frame of her lenses glint under the light, Mark takes a moment to admire her lover like this. Johnny's knowing smirk tells her that she's got something in mind. 

  
  


She kisses Mark square on the lips. Johnny keeps it gentle, knows how Mark enjoys when she goes soft on her. Their lips slide against each other. Johnny can taste a hint of chocolate - sweet, just like how Mark is. Mark chases her lips when Johnny pulls back. She licks across the seam of her lips, and Johnny lets Mark take her fill of her. 

  
  


"You always work so hard, Markie," Johnny whispers, lips by her ear. Her hands run over her shoulders, skimming over the fabric. It slips under the collar of her striped blouse, ghosting over her skin. She feels Mark shiver under her touch. It's so cute that she's sensitive, and Johnny gladly exploits the fact to full extent. "Let me take care of you, darling."

  
  


Shyly, she responds, “Okay.” Mark lets Johnny kiss her some more, This time not as gentle. It's more insistent - like Johnny wants to take something from her. And what is Mark going to do? Say no? 

  
  


Deft fingers soon push the blazer off of Mark's shoulders, and then unbutton the pristine blouse under it. It reveals her bra, white and lacey, and Johnny tugs on the strap of it for fun. It smacks against her skin with a  _ crack _ . 

  
  


Mark says something. but her voice is quiet, embarrassed to let Johnny know what she's saying. "Can you repeat that for me, Markie?" Johnny tells. She has a vague idea of what her lover might have said before, but Johnny likes teasing her this way. She likes it when Mark finally gives in to her. 

  
  


"J- Johnny, please... touch me. Don't tease," Mark repeats, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Johnny smiles, hand reaching out to cup Mark's breasts. 

  
  


“Touch you here?" 

  
  


Mark whines some more. but Johnny keeps on touching her chest, groping her under the bra. She unclasps it, and pulls it off Mark's body. Her breasts bounce a bit, small and perky. Johnny kisses between her chest. She wets the tip of her fingers before rolling her dusky nipples between them. Mark gasps, and Johnny takes it as a cue to take a nipple into her mouth. Mark shudders, hand circling the wrist of the other hand that is playing with the rosy buds on her chest. 

  
  


Johnny pulls away. Mark makes grabby hands towards Johnny, to which Johnny then holds and positions them to her shoulders. Johnny can feel Mark toy with the hair at her nape, and she smiles. 

  
  


"Maybe... here?" Johnny asks. Her hand goes lower, caressing pale thighs that cage Johnny in between. Mark makes another whine. Johnny just grins, slipping a hand under her skirt. 

  
  


Mark is impatient right now, Johnny is sure. Because soon Mark is lifting her hips so she can unzip her pencil skirt. The clothing is tossed aside carelessly.

  
  


Johnny kneels down between her spread legs.She pushes Mark's knees apart for better access, and Mark's hands reach out. Johnny tangles their fingers together, smiling up at Mark. 

  
  


Johnny pushes her thighs up, and Mark holds herself open by the back of her knees. She bites at the soft skin, sucks at it until faint red blossoms at the spot. Johnny goes lower, and bites the last hickey near her core. 

  
  


She holds her gaze when she traces a line down her cunt with her free hand. Her white panties feel damp under her fingers. Johnny keeps rubbing her through the soaked garment, runs her finger over the folds of her wet heat. 

  
  


It always amazes Johnny just how responsive her lover's body is. Because every single thing Johnny does makes Mark's arousal twitch. it's adorable, really. Johnny will take advantage of the fact to leave Mark a moaning mess. 

  
  


Johnny licks her, next. she runs her tongue down and up until reaching the waistband of her panties. She bites on the fabric and tugs them off. Her sex is dripping wet and so beautifully pink - cleanly shaven too, because Mark says she like the smooth feeling of it. Johnny can't resist herself - she wants to have a taste of Mark. 

  
  


Mark's thighs try to close, but Johnny won't be having any of it. Her hands come up to push them up and apart so they are hanging off from the armrest of her chair. 

  
  


Gods, Mark is so beautiful. And Johnny can't believe she's all hers. 

  
  


"You'll let me have you, won't you, darling?" Johnny asks. It's a rhetorical question - they both know it. But Johnny loves it when Mark tells her that  _ yes, Johnny can be greedy  _ and that she can _ take all of me for you only _ . The answer is sitting right on the tip of Mark's tongue, ready to be heard by Johnny. But she is cut off with a moan, as Johnny chooses to latch her mouth onto Mark's core. Johnny flattens her tongue and runs it from her hole up to her clit. She swears her cunt pulses at the action. 

  
  


Mark is so aroused that her juices are flooding up Johnny's tongue now. Johnny's fingers find her clit and pinches, to which Mark chokes out a moan. She gives little warning before she dips the tip of her tongue into Mark's cunt. Mark's hips stutter, bucking up, forcing Johnny deeper than she initially planned to. 

  
  


“You're so wet for me, darling - you're like a broken faucet,” Johnny says, playfully condescending. The flush that spread down to Mark's chest at her words is so, so pretty. 

  
  


She pulls out and licks the rim of her hole, one finger pushing into Mark. It's an easy glide because of how wet she is. Mark tightens around her finger out of surprise, a small moan escaping her lips. She relaxes soon enough that Johnny is able to pull back out and plunge her finger back inside. She repeats the motion over and over, using her free hand to rub circles onto Mark's clit. 

  
  


"Johnny, please," Mark moans. Mark probably has no idea what she's asking for. All she knows is that she wants whatever it is that Johnny planned for her. The thought itself makes Johnny chuckle. 

  
  


Johnny gathers the slick that's dripping down her thighs. She's sopping wet now, to the point where her slick pools onto the leather fabric of the chair. It looks so damn hot, and Johnny kind of wants to take a picture of it. But she has more pressing matters right now, with her own arousal throbbing impatiently in the confines of her trousers.

  
  


"What do you want, baby?" Johnny asks. Her finger is still fucking shallowly into her. Mark looks dazed and confused, but she clears up enough to give a reply to her. Mark says something under her breath, too quiet to be heard. 

  
  


“You gotta use your words, darling,” Johnny says, fingers stilling inside of her. She curls it upwards, and she must've grazed her prostate because in an instant, Mark gasps and her hips jerk up. She does it again, just because Johnny loves to rile her up. 

  
  


"Johnny," Mark says, breathless. "I want- I want more.”

  
  


And more does Johnny give. Johnny gets her finger out and pushes two back in. She ups the pace, palm rubbing against her clit every time she pushes inside. Mark grinds down on her, riding Johnny's fingers. Her ass is only a few inches away from falling off her chair, but it doesn't matter now - especially with the way Mark is whimpering at Johnny's actions. 

  
  


“Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come,” Mark pants. Her hips stutter, and Johnny is quick to pull her fingers out so she can replace them with her mouth. It only takes Johnny licking a fat stripe up her cunt before Mark is coming onto her tongue. She comes with a high-pitched moan of Johnny’s name. 

  
  


She nips one last time at Mark's clit, pulling off with a pop. Johnny then stands back up. Her knees are sore, the carpets leaving red indents on her skin. She leans down so she can ravish Mark's mouth. Johnny doesn't hesitate to fuck her tongue into the younger's mouth. She's sure Mark can taste herself on Johnny. The soft whine Mark lets out when Johnny bites on her lower lip is music to her ears. 

  
  


"Can you move to the desk for me, Markie?" Johnny asks. Her lips latch onto her ear, biting gently on the lobe. 

  
  


Mark replies by standing up on wobbly legs. Johnny holds her steady while she turns around to sit on the edge of the desk. Johnny pushes aside the things on it, before helping her lay flat on the glass-covered wood. 

  
  


“It's cold,” Mark huffs. The blouse that's still clinging onto her back is certainly doing nothing to help with it, too.

  
  


“I'll keep you warm, darling,” Johnny replies. Mark slaps her arm playfully at the cheesiness of her words. Johnny has always been a sap for Mark. 

  
  


She hovers over Mark as she gives her lips a small peck, before going down to mouth at her neck. Mark's hand reaches up towards her, hands tugging at the sweater tucked into her pants. “It's not fair if you don't get naked too,” Mark reasons. Johnny laughs, but does as she's told. 

  
  


She pulls back so she can take the sweater off of her. Her pants are next - Johnny unbuckles her belt before tugging down the side-zipper. She kicks both her pants and underwear off to join the heap of clothes sitting at the foot of Mark’s desk. 

  
  


“Satisfied, Markie?” Johnny says. She doesn't miss the way Mark gazes over her body, over her large breasts and down to her cock. Mark licks her lips. She wants to touch, Johnny can tell. From the way her hands grab onto her own thighs, as if restraining herself from doing anything. 

  
  


“Go ahead and touch me, darling.” 

  
  


Mark quickly moves her hand down south. her hands reach Johnny's cock. It's already rock hard and red. Precome bubbles from the slit. Mark's hand isn't big enough to wrap around her girth, so she uses both to stroke Johnny's cock. Johnny hums, tucking Mark's hair behind her ear. she strokes down Mark's side, occasionally coming back up to play with the peaked nipples some more. 

  
  


Mark spread her legs wide, wrapping them around Johnny's waist. She uses it to pull the older closer to her. With one hand Mark guides her cock to her cunt, swiping the head of it over her perineum and up to her clit. It makes Mark shudder and wrap her legs tighter around Johnny. 

Johnny's hand reaches down too, replacing the one Mark had been using to hold her cock. "I'm gonna fuck you now, okay," Johnny tells, the head of her cock already nudging against Mark's loosened hole. She frantically nods, whispering pleas for Johnny to  _ get inside me already, please _ .

  
  


The first push is always slightly painful. But Johnny knows Mark can take it - she's told Johnny that she likes it when her cock stretches her more than she can bear. She inches in slowly, carefully, watching Mark's expression closely to be sure. When fully seated, Johnny groans out.

  
  


"No need to wait for me, Johnny," Mark says. Johnny raises her brow in question. 

  
  


"you sure 'bout that, Mark?" 

  
  


Mark hums as she lifts her legs to wrap around Johnny's waist. "Yeah, I'm sure. Can't wait for you to fuck me already."

  
  


Those words are all Johnny needs as encouragement to roll her hips against Mark's experimentally. Mark gasps, and Johnny pulls out until only the tip is inside of her. She thrusts back in, the force making an obscene squelch. Johnny sets a rhythm that makes Mark ache - it's not slow, but neither fast. Her cock drags against her walls, and Mark feels frustrated. 

  
  


She uses her hands to steady herself on her desk, before pushing up to meet Johnny's thrusts. Mark lets out a wanton moan, clenching tightly around Johnny's cock. 

  
  


“Feels good, darling?” Johnny asks, adding emphasis with a particularly rough jab against her prostate. All Mark can do is nod as she bucks her hips again to drive Johnny's cock deeper inside her. 

  
  


Mark's hands are restless beside her, aching for something to hold onto. Johnny sees it, and she pulls up her arms above her head. She holds her by the wrists, fully pinning Mark down below her. Their bodies move against each other in tandem. Johnny's breasts are directly on top of hers, their nipples rub against each other and the friction adds to the multitude of stimuli Mark is feeling - Johnny's cock inside her, the loud snap of her hips against the back of Mark's thighs, her hand that's holding Mark down, and her sinful mouth whispering praises right into her ear. 

  
  


It's all too much for Mark to handle, and with the way Johnny is fucking into her even faster tells Mark that her lover is also close to her peak. Johnny's hold on Mark loosens, both hands reaching down instead to hold her hips in place. The pace becomes ruthless, Mark almost screams out.

  
  


“Mark, darling, I'm about to come,” Johnny groans. Her pace starts to falter, and Mark wants to feel it when Johnny finally breaks down. 

“Come in me,” Mark pleads. “I want you to fill me up.”

  
  


Johnny's helpless moan is what Mark gets, before her hips still. Mark can feel her come inside her, warm spunk coating her inner walls. It's what sends Mark right over the edge too, coming with a shout that's hastily muffled with Johnny's mouth on her. Johnny falls on top of her, effectively squishing Mark underneath. the weight of her body becomes uncomfortable, Mark squirms. 

  
  


Johnny manages to lift herself up, before pulling her softening cock out of Mark's cunt. Mark whimpers at the oversensitivity, but after Johnny is out her fingers reach down to cover her hole. some of her come trickles out, and Johnny watches, mesmerised. 

  
  


“Can you, like, find my plug in that drawer?” Mark asks. she points weakly to the drawer beside her. 

  
  


Johnny's eyes widen in surprise, and, if possible, widen even more when she opens the drawer. Indeed, there's Mark's plug in there - the pink one that has a heart gem on it. It's the one Johnny bought her last Valentine.

  
  


She takes it out of its place. “Why- why do you keep this in your office?” Johnny says, bewildered. 

  
  


Mark shrugs in response, as if having a plug here is the most normal thing in the world. “gotta be prepared for everything.” Mark grins cheekily, taking her plug out of Johnny's hands. She pushes it inside her, making sure Johnny's come doesn't escape.

  
  


Meanwhile, Johnny takes the clothes from the pile on the floor, putting them all on top of her cluttered desk. They get dressed, pulling their wrinkled garments back on. Johnny helps Mark stand to zip up her skirt again. She tidies Mark's hair, taking off the hair tie and twisting her hair back into a low bun. Mark's cheeks turn pink at Johnny's attention.

  
  


Minutes pass by, before Mark breaks the silence “Why’d you come visit today, anyways?”

  
  


Johnny pretends to pout at her, lips unevenly purple from the lipstick she wore. “What? Must I have a reason to visit my fiancé?”

  
  


Mark huffs. She gives Johnny the cutest eyes she can muster, and Johnny finally gives in. “Alright, alright. I came by ‘cause I missed you darling, and I wanted to bring you some snacks.”

  
  


As if on cue, Mark's stomach growls. The sound is embarrassingly loud, and Johnny snorts. But she gets her handbag from the chair and takes out two paper bags and a cup. 

  
  


“It's not much. But I got you a croissant, and english breakfast tea.”

  
  


Mark takes the bag, rips the tape holding it closed, and proceeds to eat it. Johnny smiles, endeared. She leans in to swipe at the crumb on the side of her lips with her thumb. 

  
  


“Oh my gosh, you,” Mark says, her expression bright. “Are the best person  _ ever _ . I love you so much!”

  
  


Johnny laughs, light and airy. Johnny waits until Mark has swallowed the food in her mouth, before giving her a kiss. 

  
  


“Let's eat first, Johnny”

  
  


“Oh, certainly,” Johnny starts. Her eyebrows raise suggestively, “After all, you need to recharge for round two. I still have to clean you up later.”

  
  


“Johnny!”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment you thoughts on the fic hehe :>


End file.
